


Serenity

by BlackcatNamedlucky



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post 2x20, enjoy i guess, i made this up as i was falling asleep like two nights ago and then i wrote it down, it's late and i'm going to regret posting this in the morning but whatever
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-18
Updated: 2017-08-18
Packaged: 2018-12-16 19:12:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 684
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11835189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackcatNamedlucky/pseuds/BlackcatNamedlucky
Summary: sweet little moment the morning after 2x20 because i was having feelings





	Serenity

Magnus awoke to an empty bed and his heart sank, the harsh thought that everything that had happened the day before had been a dream prominent in his mind. He squeezed his eyes shut, trying to force away the resentment and sorrow that had been threatening to swallow him for the past two days. Stretching out an arm and expecting to be met with the cold quilt that had made it so hard for him to fall asleep, Magnus was surprised when instead he felt wrinkled and still warm sheets brush against his fingers. Slowly, Magnus pried his eyes open and allowed himself a small smile before climbing out of bed, pulling on a pair of pants that were pooled on the floor, and walking out of the bedroom.  
A few minutes later he found Alec standing on the balcony, dressed in a green t-shirt and loose black sweatpants. A warm breeze blew through the sitting room as Magnus stepped outside, tentatively laying a hand on Alec’s shoulder. “Hey.”  
“Hey.”  
“What are you doing out here?”  
“Thinking.” Alec leaned into Magnus’ touch and Magnus smiled, wrapping his arms around Alec’s waist and resting his chin on Alec’s shoulder.  
“What about?”  
“Us.”  
Magnus hummed. “You scared me a little there.”  
“I’m sorry, I didn’t-”  
“Alexander, it’s not a problem. I found you.”  
Alec smiled briefly before pulling on a calculating face. “I am sorry, though, about...before.”  
“Alec-”  
“No, it’s- I shouldn’t have taken away your choice like that. You’re a leader, and your people’s lives were in danger and I didn’t even...I violated your trust in me and that I feel horrible that I hurt you, and-”  
“Alexander, you were doing what you thought was best as a man in your position, this entire scenario, it was never black and white. It was complicated, and you are not the one to blame for the Clave lying to the Downworld. We’re used to that.”  
Alec pulled himself away from Magnus, wrapping his arms around himself as he turned to face him. Magnus took a step back and linked his hands in front of himself. “That doesn't change the fact that my decision was inex-” Alec cut himself off, stepping forward slightly and bringing his hand up, barely an inch away from brushing Magnus’ cheek. “Your glamour isn’t up,” he said softly, then quickly dropped his hand and cleared his throat.  
“No. I don't need it around you.”  
The air between them was thick with words unsaid as the two regarded each other, the rising sun casting a pale orange glow over the balcony.  
“Alec, you don’t need to do this to yourself. I’m okay. We’re okay. The past is the past and we can learn from it, but we don’t need to beat ourselves up over it. I love you, Alec, and I’ve forgiven you, now you need to forgive yourself.”  
Alec was silent for a moment, tensing his jaw. He nodded tersely, breaking eye contact with Magnus and staring at the ground.  
Magnus stepped up, close enough for Alec to feel his breath, and cupped his cheek. “Alexander Lightwood you have always been too hard on yourself, just listen to someone else this time?”  
Alec sighed, closing his eyes and bringing a hand up to rest on Magnus’. “I don’t know what I would have done if we hadn’t…”  
“I know, neither do I.”  
Alec rested their foreheads together. “Let’s not...think about that right now.”  
Magnus smiled and wrapped his hand around Alec’s wrist, pulling their hands out to the side and slid his hand up, pressing their palms together and tangling their fingers. “Dance with me?”  
Alec returned the smile and nodded. Magnus snapped with his unoccupied hand and a swirl of blue magic surrounded his fingers for a few seconds before soft, whispery music floated out from the loft. Alec slipped his arm around Magnus’ waist, pulling him closer, and Magnus twisted his fingers through Alec’s hair. The men swayed in time with the music, drinking in each other’s presence.  
“I don't think I can live without you either, Alexander.”


End file.
